Sentimientos encontrados
by Black and Tan Fantasies
Summary: La verdad detrás de cada acción, de cada movimiento, de cada mirada. ONESHOT por ahora; nunca se sabe cuando la inspiración puede llamar a tu puerta.


**Nota de autora**: lamentablemente, no me pertenece absolutamente nada del mundo de Harry Potter. Rowling se me adelantó con la idea, que se le va a hacer…

* * *

Sólo su mirada la ataba al mundo, a la vida. Su mirada llena del dolor que ella misma estaba sufriendo.

Otro grito escapó de su garganta agonizante, mientras Bellatrix Lestrange grababa en su piel aquella humillante marca: _Sangre sucia. _Notaba como su piel se rompía, como la sangre brotaba, como cada una de sus células gritaban de dolor sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Quería mostrarse fuerte, pero no podía. Quería pensar que todo iba a salir bien, pero su mente estaba demasiado fija en la realidad. Y por encima de todo, quería fundirse en aquellos ojos que en silencio le suplicaban que aguantase.

Recuperó algo la respiración cuando Bellatrix se apartó de ella, haciéndola creer que finalmente había terminado su tortura. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

_- ¡CRUCIO!_

Hermione sintió como el dolor que había aguantado los últimos minutos quedaba relegado a un plano secundario al sentirse atravesada por miles de cuchillos afilados y candentes que la hicieron desear morir. Draco la miró con horror, con sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas de ira y dolor reacios a abandonar los castaños de la muchacha que sollozaba en el suelo, retorciéndose cada vez que aquella bruja repetía el hechizo.

Bellatrix finalmente se cansó, dejando a la muchacha tirada en el suelo inmóvil, con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ahora inexpresivos y cansados ojos. El chico pudo ver que temblaba, pudo ver con horror que la mirada de ella le suplicaba piedad. Pudo ver que sus labios se movían, y pudo oírla susurró la palabra que nadie quiero oír jamás del ser al que más ama.

- Mátame.

Fue apenas un suspiro, y fue él el único que lo oyó. Sintió su corazón romperse, justo cuando unos pasos veloces se precipitaron escaleras arriba desde el sótano, haciendo que aquella maldita levantara a Hermione del suelo y le pusiera un puñal en el cuello, justo cuando Potter y Weasley llegaban hasta ellos acompañados Luna, Olivanders y un duende de Gringotts, además de un elfo que reconoció enseguida. Aquel elfo le había dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza en segundo curso, pues había enfadado demasiado a su padre. Y Draco, como de costumbre, había pagado los platos rotos.

Harry y Ron comenzaron a atacar, evitando que Lucius convocara al señor Tenebroso. Pero al ver a su amiga en manos de aquella psicópata se detuvieron: no podían permitir que ella muriera y, por una vez, el rubio no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ellos.

Su padre volvió a levantarse, al tiempo que Draco les quitaba las varitas y llamaba la atención de Dobby con su mirada, para luego señalar con los ojos hacia la enorme araña de cristal que colgaba del techo justo sobre el lugar donde Bellatrix mantenía a Hermione. El elfo lo comprendió de inmediato, transportándose hasta allí y haciendo que la lámpara cayera sobre ambas mujeres. Lestrange apartó de sí a Hermione para evitar el golpe, consiguiendo con ello entregársela a Weasley. Irracionalmente, un sentimiento de rabia se apoderó del corazón de Draco al ver a aquella comadreja abrazándola.

Pero, al ver los ojos de la chica fijos en los suyos, supo que aquello no debía importarle, que aquello no significaba nada, no para ella al menos. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas acercarse a la chica y poder abrazarla, hacer que olvidara el horror que acababa de vivir, pero sabía que era imposible, no en aquel lugar, no en aquel momento. Cuando todo acabara nada se interpondría entre ambos.

Harry se abalanzó de improviso sobre él para recuperar las varitas, y Draco lo miró un momento con ojos desorbitados, antes de tirar de ellas hacia sí, obligando al moreno a acercarse a él.

- Mantenla a salvo, Potter.- susurró en su oído, justo antes de soltar las varitas.

El ojiverde le miró con sorpresa, justo antes de correr hacia donde se encontraba todos congregados en torno al elfo, que se preparaba para transportarlos a todos a un lugar seguro. Los ojos de Draco volvieron a encontrarse con los de Hermione, que se encontraba en brazos del pelirrojo. Y por un momento, pudo escuchar lo que su mirada le suplicaba.

_- Ven conmigo, por favor._- oía su voz tan clara que por un momento pensó en que estaba usando legeremancia.

_- Sabes que es imposible. _- respondió él a su vez, sabiendo de algún modo que ella también podía escucharle.

_- No me importa._ _Te necesito, te…_

Aquel pensamiento quedó sin terminar. Draco vio por el rabillo del ojo como algo volaba hacia donde ellos se encontraban justo cuando la imagen del grupo comenzaba a distorsionarse, y también vio como el puñal se desvanecía con ellos. Su corazón se detuvo un instante al pensar en si ese puñal habría alcanzado a alguno, en si la habría alcanzado a ella.

A sus espaldas, Bellatrix Lestrange sonreía.

* * *

El puñal atravesó el corazón del elfo, que ahora yacía muerto entre los brazos de Harry Potter como una víctima inocente de toda aquella locura. Tras él, Ron seguía abrazando a una Hermione todavía paralizada por el dolor, el terror, y por las últimas palabras que aún resonaban en su mente.

_- Te quiero._ - decía una y otra vez la voz de Draco Malfoy, y aún podía ver su rostro paralizado por el miedo, y sus ojos grises lamentando haberse conocido en aquel momento de la historia, pidiéndole perdón por las veces que la había insultado o dañado, y por no haber tenido el coraje de correr para unirse a ellos antes de que se desvanecieran.

Sin darse cuenta, en su pecho latió la esperanza de volver a verlo con vida, aunque fuera una última vez.


End file.
